


Cozen

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [438]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team believes Senior over Tony and it makes Tony question his decisions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/13/2000 for the word [cozen](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/13/cozen).
> 
> cozen  
> To cheat; to defraud; to deceive, usually by petty tricks.  
> To obtain by deceit.  
> To act deceitfully.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #147 Mirror.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cozen

When Tony looked in the mirror all he saw was a reflection of his father, who cozened others. It sickened him that he was at all related to that filth. What was even worse though was how his friends were completely taken in by his father.

They didn't see the lies Senior told. They believed every single one. They didn't understand why Tony didn't trust Senior. They thought he should forgive Senior.

Looking in the mirror, Tony couldn't help wondering if he really should forgive Senior. Heck maybe he should cozen people like Senior did. Apparently even trained investigators liked being cozened.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
